Surprise, Surprise, Sharpay
by jonasxsister
Summary: Sharpay is used to spending Daddy's money. What happens when Daddy takes away all her credit cards and cash? Can she survive normal life? A story centered around Sharpay. Background Troyella. Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. [On Hiatus]
1. Shopping

The gang was at the mall, sitting at the food court. Troy was blindfolded with Gabriella's scarf.

"Okay, what's this?" asked Gabriella, dropping a gummy bear dipped in mustard in Troy's mouth. Troy spit it out immediately.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Not really, what's this?" asked Gabriella, giving Troy a peck on the mouth.

"Let me guess, Sharpay?" guessed Troy. Gabriella playfully slapped him.

"Just kidding, I know, it's Gabriella." said Troy, kissing her back.

"Hi people less important than me," said Sharpay, strutting over to their table.

"Now that's Sharpay," said Troy, untying his "blindfold."

"Nice to see you too Sharpay," said Taylor, sarcastically.

"Hi! Daddy was gonna take me to London this weekend, but that's barely a trip so I got mad at him. To make up for it he gave me a diamond bracelet, a new credit card, and a Prada bag, not a lot huh?" asked Sharpay, waiting for answers. The gang was silent.

"Anyway, love my new boots?" asked Sharpay, showing off her $350 Limited Edition Pink Uggs with laces descending down the shin. Those were the same boots Troy bought Gabriella for their three month anniversary.

"Didn't you buy one of those last week?" asked Ryan, getting annoyed by his spoiled sister. Ryan was spoiled too, but he wasn't a brat. He always said "thank you," and was fine when 'Daddy' couldn't get him what he wanted.

"Yes, I did buy a pair last week, but I accidentally stepped in a puddle and a bought a new pair, with Daddy's credit card!" squealed Sharpay.

"Didn't you just get a new credit card?" asked Chad, confused.

"Yes, but since Daddy made me mad he lets me use his credit cards whenever I want." explained Sharpay. "Tootles! I'm off to buy a new pair of shoes."

"You just bought a pair of $350 boots." said Troy.

"Hello?! Boots, I need heels!" cried Sharpay.

"Let me guess, using Dad's credit card?" asked Ryan. Sharpay winked and left.

"I'm serious, that girl is spoiled to the bone." said Jason.

"Try living with her," said Ryan.

"Feeling neglected Ryan?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes, 'Daddy's' always giving Sharpay what she wants, and Mom's always shopping or having gala dinners with her friends." complained Ryan. "That's it, I'm tired of being neglected!" yelled Ryan. The whole food court looked at him. Ryan slowly sat back down.

Troy and Gabriella were walking, there hands laced together. "Hey look, it's Sharpay," said Troy, pointing to a fancy store.

"Hello!" squealed Sharpay. She was lagging a big bag behind her.

"What did you buy?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just five pairs of shoes. Can you hold this? I'm gonna change into my new gold Mary Janes." said Sharpay.

"She's crazy," thought Troy.

"Thanks for holding my bag Gabby, well I'm off, gotta get those new leather pumps before Portia Redgrove does." said Sharpay, skipping the other direction.

Troy and Gabriella were in shock. "She really needs help," said Gabriella. Troy nodded in agreement.

Later that night, the gang was at the movie theater, talking about _The Way the Wind Blows: the Story of Eliza Goodwin_.

"It was okay," commented Gabriella. "I totally agree with you Gabs," said Kelsi.

"Hey look, there's Sharpay again," said Chad.

Sharpay heard her name and glanced around. She spotted the group of friends. "Hello again!" she said as sweetly as possible. Everyone knew she was a brat inside.

"Been shopping?" asked Taylor.

"Actually yes, love my new white stilettos? I'm off to get a pedicure to compliment my gold, was it my gold? No silver, no red pumps. Yep, I'm going to get a pedicure to compliment my new red pumps." said Sharpay.

"Okay, you go ahead and do that," said Zeke.

"Okay, and after that, Daddy and I are gonna go car shopping, he's thinking about a Porsche!" said Sharpay with delight.

"Brat," muttered Chad under his breath.

"What'd you say?" asked Sharpay, her nasty self showing.

"Nothing," said Chad.

"Tootles!" she cheered.

"SHARPAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mr. Evans, looking at the bills.

Sharpay giggled as she skipped down the stairs. "Yes Daddy?" she asked. She assumed Daddy got her something. A sheepskin bag, sunglasses with diamond accents, or maybe a new tennis bracelet. It was far from that. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. "Can you explain this?" asked an angry Mr. Evans.

"What's there to explain?" asked an innocent Sharpay.

"These bills, Sharpay Adelaine Marissa Evans, you have gone too far! See these bills? $11,000 in one week? That's it, no car!" yelled Mr. Evans.

"But Daddy," said Sharpay. "No 'buts' Sharpay, someone has to take the blame for this!" snapped Mr. Evans. "Sharpay, answer me, who is to blame?"

"Ryan?" asked Sharpay.

"Sharpay Adelaine Marissa Evans, do not blame this on your little brother!" said Mr. Evans.

Ryan was watching from the other room. "Yes!" squealed Ryan, Sharpay finally got in trouble.

"Ryan come here," said Mr. Evans.

"Oh great, Sharpay finally gets in trouble and I get in trouble too!" thought Ryan.

"Sharpay, you should be more like your little brother." explained Mr. Evans.

"Him? He's a dork Daddy!" shrieked Sharpay.

"Yes, Ryan is a little weird," said Mr. Evans.

"Dad!" cried Ryan.

"That's not the point Sharpay, even if he is." said Mr. Evans. Ryan sighed, Sharpay giggled.

"Let me use a better example, be more like that Gabriella girl." said Mr. Evans.

"Like her? She's a _geek_!" cried Sharpay.

"Sharpay, don't criticize people. Do you see Gabriella spending money like it grows on trees?" asked Mr. Evans.

"No," Sharpay said quietly.

"There you go," said Mr. Evans. "I've made my decision Sharpay, no car this year."

Sharpay ran through the halls of the Evans Mansion, her face as red as a beet.

"Uggh!" she cried as she raced into her room and slammed the door. She dropped onto her pink laced canopy bed and gently placed her head on her pillow inscribed "Drama Queen."

Sharpay buried her head into her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. Sharpay's spoiled Maltese Princess jumped onto the bed.

"Hi Princess," greeted Sharpay. Princess snuggled against her owner. Her diamond collar sparkled.

"Daddy and I were gonna go car shopping." complained Sharpay.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

"Daddy," said Sharpay, in her expensive silky nightgown.

"Sharpay, I'm very busy," said Mr. Evans, filing his papers.

"Daddy I think you gave me a cruel punishment," protested Sharpay.

"Honey, it's a fair punishment, you spent way too much money and you need to face the consequences." said Mr. Evans.

"But Daddy," sighed Sharpay.

"No buts Sharpay, my punishment stands. You will not get a car this year whether you like it or not." scolded the father.

"Fine," replied Sharpay. She was mad, very mad. She _was_ going to get her way, whether _Daddy_ liked it or not.

Sharpay snuck out of the house, took her mother's car, and drove to the mall. She ran into her favorite store, _Little Miss Petite_, and took out her hot pink credit card. "Oh! I have to have these boots!" cried Sharpay, zooming over to gold knee-high boots.

"Hey Shar," said a thin woman.

"Tracy!" squealed Sharpay as they shared air kisses.

"Charge these boots," ordered Sharpay.

"And don't forget, you get our 10 VIP Shopper's Club discount!" squealed Tracy.

Sharpay smiled. "Okay Shar, that comes to $639." said Tracy.

"I said to charge it!" snapped Sharpay. Tracy did as she was told. Sharpay chuckled, "Ciao Tracy,"

Tracy smiled. "Ciao Sharpay." As soon as Sharpay walked out of the store, she spotted a silk skirt sale at _Envy_.

"No… way!" she screamed as she rushed over. She spotted a magenta skirt, a silver-sequined, a violet, and a hot red skirt. But which one would she get? All of them, of course! She pushed past the people waiting in line for the cashier.

"Hello, I'd like to purchase these skirts." said Sharpay, ignoring the angry people in line.

"Sure," said a guy with blond hair as bright as the sun. He winked at her, then flashed her a flirty smile.

"Don't push your luck. Charge my skirts!" yelled an impatient Sharpay. "Alright, alright!" said the clerk.

Sharpay happily skipped into her mansion, humming "Bop to the Top." She was so happy with her new clothes she didn't notice her parents.

"Sharpay Evans, where have you been?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Hi Mommy! I was at the mall," said Sharpay, making her way to the grand staircase.

"Hold it!" yelled Mr. Evans.

"What did I do now?!" asked Sharpay, annoyed.

"Do not use a tone with your father young lady!" snarled Mrs. Evans.

"Sharpay Adelaine Marissa Evans, I punished you for spending too much money, and yet you spend _more_?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Your father and I don't know what to do with you," explained Mrs. Evans.

"That's it Sharpay! Give me your wallet!" demanded Mr. Evans.

"Daddy, no!" begged Sharpay.

"SHARPAY! Give me your wallet this instant!" yelled Mr. Evans. His yell was so loud, it echoed across the mansion, catching Ryan's attention. He peeked over the stair banister, spying on their conversation. Sharpay unwillingly handed over her wallet.

"No credit cards, no cash, for the next month you cannot buy anything." said Mr. Evans.

"Daddy!" pleaded Sharpay.

"Sharpay, it's your own fault, you have to face your punishment." said Mrs. Evans.

"And you will be doing voluntary work at our country club, cleaning the house, and you can't go anywhere except for school." explained Mr. Evans.

Sharpay huffed. "This is not fair!" screamed Sharpay.

"Young lady! Go to your room, now!" hissed Mrs. Evans. Sharpay let out a heavy sigh and made a dramatic exit.

"Why did we raise such a drama queen?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"At least we know we have one good child," said Mr. Evans, smiling at Ryan. The parents made their way up the stairs.

Sharpay sobbed on her bed, drenching her pillowcase.

"Hi Sharpay," said Ryan.

"It's not fair!" cried Sharpay.

"What? You didn't get what you wanted, for _once_ in your life?" asked Ryan, hoping he'd prove a point to his sister. She didn't answer.

"You don't get it, Daddy never gets me _anything_." complained Sharpay.

"What are you talking about, you're a spoiled brat!" yelled Ryan.

"Oh no you didn't!" hissed Sharpay.

"Oh yeah I did, Dad gets you everything! Everything! Do you know how many times my needs were put down just so he could get you what you wanted? You're a nasty snake and all you do is brag and show off the stuff "Daddy" gets you!" screamed Ryan.

"Ryan get out of here!" yelled Sharpay.

"Fine, but I hope you learn something from this punishment." Ryan said calmly.


	3. Rise and Shine, Now Get to Work

"Rise and shine Sharpay!" cheered Ryan, dancing into Sharpay's room.

"Ryan, what are you doing? It's Saturday," moaned Sharpay.

"Correct sis! But, you're doing voluntary work at the club today!" said Ryan, as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

"What? I thought Daddy didn't mean it." said Sharpay.

"What are you talking about? Dad always means his punishments." explained the annoyed brother.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." said Sharpay.

"No you're not," said Mr. Evans, peeking into the room.

"Huh?" asked Sharpay.

"That's right Miss Evans, today you'll be working at the club." said Mr. Evans.

"But Daddy!" cried Sharpay.

"Young lady, how many times do I have to tell you, NO BUTS!" scolded Mr. Evans. Sharpay flashed a puppy dog face at her father.

"No, no, Sharpay. Get ready right now." ordered Mr. Evans.

Sharpay dragged herself over to her walk-in closet.

"And don't wear designer labels! You'll get dirty!" hollered Mr. Evans.

"Ewwwww!" cried Sharpay.

"Okay Sharpay, here's where you'll be working," said Mr. Evans, leading his daughter into a kitchen.

"What?" cried Sharpay. "No, Daddy please!" she begged.

"Yes, Sharpay, you will be washing dishes." explained Mr. Evans. He could see the expression of disgust on Sharpay's face.

"I am _so_ out of here," said Sharpay, making her way to the door.

"Hold it, young lady!" sneered Mr. Evans.

Sharpay huffed. "_This_ close," she thought.

"Dishes, _now_." said Mr. Evans.

Sharpay walked over to an empty sink, and slowly started to wash a dish.

"Hi, I'm Todd." said a brown-haired boy, just about Sharpay's age.

"Sharpay," she replied. "Why am I talking to this loser?" Sharpay thought to herself.

"Working for extra money too?" Todd asked.

"Extra money? Extra money?!!! I don't need extra money! I'm rich, filthy rich! I'll have you know that I'm so rich, my braces were pure diamond!" snarled Sharpay.

"Then why are you working?" asked Todd.

"Because my daddy owns the whole club, Doofus. He wants me to help out." said Sharpay.

"Oh," said Todd. So _this_ was Sharpay Evans, the daughter of Richard Evans.

"Sharpay get to work!" snapped Mr. Evans.

Sharpay quickly rinsed a dish and put it the "done" stack.

"Uh, you might want to use soap." suggested Todd.

"Whatever, Mr. Smarty Pants." said Sharpay.

Todd sighed, "I hate rich people."

Sharpay wasn't so swell at washing dishes, so Mr. Evans moved her to being a waitress.

"Yoo-hoo! Waitress!" called a skinny girl with sandy brown hair.

"Celestia?" asked Sharpay, recognizing the girl.

"Shar? Why are you working here, it's your dad's club," said Celestia.

"I'm grounded, I'm stuck working at this dump," explained Sharpay.

"Just ditch, come shopping with me!" squealed Celestia.

"I can't Celestia, I have to work," said Sharpay.

"Whatever, we'll be at the Galleria if you want to join," said Celestia, leading her clique out the door.

"This sucks!" cried Sharpay.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, don't worry, the next few chapters will be longer. It's kind of obvious that Todd and Sharpay will probably hook up. Please review! Ciao! **

Troy Is My Boy


	4. Handshakes, Hugs, and Todd

Sharpay was ready for work the next day. Well, _readier_ at least. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a headband.

"Ready for work Shar?" asked Ryan.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You bet," she replied.

"Good, because you're taking a longer shift today!" cheered Ryan.

"What?" gasped Sharpay in disbelief.

"Yep, Dad says this is good for your character." said Ryan.

"Come on Sharpay, we're running late!" Mr. Evans hollered from downstairs.

"Uggh!" yelled a frustrated Sharpay.

Mr. Evans realized that Sharpay was better off as a dish washer than a waitress. So guess where she was stuck today? In the kitchen!

"So I see you're back," said Todd, amazed that Sharpay actually came back.

"So, Daddy forced me." replied Sharpay.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Anyway, good luck with the dishes." he said, returning to his sink.

"Shar honey, come here." said Mr. Evans. Sharpay obediently listened to her father. Maybe her obedience would let her off the hook.

"Since you did such a 'great' job yesterday, I was thinking I'd pair you up with someone who is more, 'experienced' than you." said Mr. Evans. "You'll be working with Todd,"

Sharpay's eyes widened. "What? I'm not working with _him_!" she snapped.

"Sharpay you obviously need a little help, and Todd's the one that can give it to you." explained Mr. Evans. "Go,"

"Fine," said Sharpay, slowly walking over to Todd's sink.

"Daddy's making me work with you," said Sharpay.

"I know, he told me this morning," replied Todd.

"Whatever," sighed Sharpay.

"You know what? Can you stop being Miss Negative and do something? Everyone is actually working! We need money, our dads don't throw money in our faces like yours! Stop being such a petty princess and get to work!" yelled Todd.

"Whoa, someone's being a little dramatic," said Sharpay.

"Me? Dramatic? Excuse me Miss Drama Queen, one who freaks out when she doesn't get what she wants! One who has to always be the lead in the musical. One who tried to break up Troy and Gabriella, ruin a beautiful love like theirs, just so she could get what she wanted?!" cried Todd.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" asked Sharpay.

"Because I go to your school!" yelled Todd.

"You go to East High?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, you're too busy worrying about yourself to notice any other students." sneered Todd.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to waste my time fighting with you. Here, just take these dishes to the done pile." ordered Todd.

Sharpay didn't want to start another fight, so she did what she was told. She didn't notice the wet floor sign and slipped. Sharpay was fine, but the dishes weren't. Every single one was broken.

Todd sighed. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"I don't need any help," said Sharpay. She noticed how sharp the broken pieces of glass were. "Maybe a little?" she asked, hoping Todd would help.

Todd smiled, "Here, first, you've got to put on some gloves." he said, handing her a purple pair of gloves.

"Ew, I'm not touching those!" said Sharpay.

"Sharpay," Todd whined.

"Fine," said Sharpay, reluctantly putting on the gloves. Todd went and got a trash bag for Sharpay to put the glass in. Then he put on a yellow pair of gloves and helped her pick up the glass. After ten minutes, the glass was all cleaned up.

"Thanks," said Sharpay, as Todd helped her up.

"Hey, what are co-workers for?" he asked.

"Am I supposed to answer that?" asked Sharpay.

"Come on," said Todd, holding out his hands.

"What?" asked Sharpay, confused.

"Friends? Or at least two people who don't fight?" asked Todd.

Sharpay shook his hand. She noticed how soft and warm his hands were. For some reason, she turned that handshake into a hug.


	5. Every Penny Counts

Sharpay happily skipped into the kitchen the next day.

"Hi Todd," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Sharpay, are you feeling okay?" asked Todd.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Sharpay, giggling.

"You're actually glad to see me?" asked Todd.

"Sure, anything wrong with that?" asked Sharpay.

"No. Here, take these dishes to the done pile." ordered Todd.

Sharpay uneasily looked at the delicate dishes. "Are you sure that's the job for me?"

"Come on, I'm sure you won't drop them again."

"Okay, if you say so Todd." said Sharpay, as she carefully walked across the kitchen with the pile of dishes. She slowly placed the dishes in the done pile. She jumped up and down in excitement. "I did it!" she cried.

"Yippee," said Todd, sarcastically.

"Thank you, you're too kind," said Sharpay, curtsying as if she was on stage after the finale of the musical.

"Now let's work on washing the dishes." suggested Todd.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Sharpay.

"Okay, so basically, you do know how, but you need to use soap." said Todd.

"Like this?" asked Sharpay, rubbing a wet dish with soap.

"Yeah," said Todd. "Gee, I can't believe she doesn't know how to wash dishes!" he thought.

"I washed a dish! I washed a dish!" Sharpay chanted.

All the other employees in the kitchen stared at her and Todd.

"Uh Sharpay, we're proud and all, but we should get back to work." said Todd.

"Hello Todd, how's Sharpay today?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Actually, she's doing a lot better. I see a lot of improvement." answered Todd.

"Good, because she'll be working here for a _long_ time." said Mr. Evans.

Sharpay was both happy and sad. She was sad because she'd be working at the club for a while. She was happy because she'd see more of Todd.

"Whoa, am I actually happy? Do I like him?" Sharpay thought to herself.

"Okay, I'm going to let you two get back to work," said Mr. Evans, exiting the kitchen. 

Two hours had passed, and Todd and Sharpay were hard at work.

"Whew! I'm tired!" said Sharpay, brushing her hand across her forehead.

"Yep. And I must say you did a good job." said Todd, wiping the last drop of water off a dish.

Mr. Evans came in to check on his employees.

"Daddy, can I have a break?" asked Sharpay.

"No Sharpay, get back to work." demanded Mr. Evans.

"Daddy please, I just need a break. I'll get right back to work, I promise." said Sharpay, calmly.

"Sharpay," said Mr. Evans, motioning for her to return to the sink.

"Come on Sir, I'll make sure she behaves." said Todd.

Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow. "Well Todd, since you are one of my best employees, I will trust you to look after my daughter."

Sharpay smiled at Todd.

"Go ahead you two," said Mr. Evans.

The two walked out of the club and into the beaming sunlight.

"Thanks for saving me in there, I really need to get out." said Sharpay, taking in a breath of fresh hair.

"No problem, you deserve a break." said Todd.

"Not as much as you do," complimented Sharpay. "Did I actually compliment someone?" she thought.

"Sharpay Evans, did you compliment me?" asked Todd, surprised.

"I guess I did, I've never done that before." she confessed.

"Huh? You've never complimented someone before?" asked Todd.

"Okay, maybe I've complimented my brother, Troy, and maybe even Gabriella, but I do it rarely." said Sharpay.

"What's it like being rich?" asked Todd.

"You don't know?" asked a clueless Sharpay.

"No, I'm not even close to being middle-class." he confessed.

"Really?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, my parents own a tiny little store, and I got my job as a dishwasher to earn a little extra money. It's not much, but every penny counts to my family." said Todd.

"How sad," Sharpay said.

"Well, if you think my family's poor, you should see homeless people." said Todd.

"What are homeless people?" asked Sharpay.

Todd laughed, "You seriously don't know?"

Sharpay nodded, she seriously didn't know what a homeless person was.

"A homeless person is a basically a person who doesn't have a home." explained Todd.

"Some people don't have homes? That's terrible." mumbled Sharpay.

"I know, I feel so bad for them." said Todd.

"Where do they live?" asked Sharpay.

"Some live in homeless shelters, others in the street." replied Todd.

"In the street? That's awful!" said Sharpay.

"I know, I feel so lucky just to have a home." said Todd.

"Wow, Todd feels lucky just to have a home. I have a mansion and everything I've always dreamed of and I still don't feel lucky. I'm a bad person." thought Sharpay.

As Todd and Sharpay were walking, they passed a homeless beggar.

Sharpay gasped when she saw the dirty man in baggy clothes.

"Here you go, Sir." said Todd, handing the man his last ten dollars.

"Thank you very much." said the man, with a weak smile.

"Todd, that was the last of your pay, why did you give it to that man?" asked Sharpay.

"He needs it more than I do," answered Todd.

"But it's only ten dollars," said Sharpay.

"Like I said before," Todd said, "every penny counts."


End file.
